Near to You
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Un petit OS, dont je ne peux rien vous dire sous peine de vous gâcher le plaisir, je peux juste dire qu'il est triste. Donc je vous laisse jugez de mon travail par vous même ! ENJOY !


Attention aux âmes sensible, ce petite OS n'est pas gore mais très triste, plus triste que d'habitude et j'ai presque versé une larme en le lisant, ce qui n'est pas très fréquent… Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce ENJOY IT !

Near To you…

He and I had something beautiful  
><em>Lui et moi avions quelque chose de beau<em>  
>But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last<br>_Mais avec tellement de problèmes, ça ne pouvait pas durer_  
>I loved him so but I let him go<br>_Je l'aimais vraiment mais je l'ai laissé partir_  
>cause I knew he'd never love me back<br>_Car je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais (comme je l'aime)_

_Nous avions quelque chose de très beau tout les deux… C'était même peut être, trop beau pour durer… Ce soir je comprends enfin le sens de l'expression : « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons du mettre un point à notre histoire et j'ai ce goût amer dans la bouche… Le goût de la solitude, celui que j'avais réussi à oublier à tes côtés… Tu te rappel toute ces soirées passé au Diner ! Je me rappel de nos rires… Ils me manquent, ils sont si loin…_

Such pain as this  
><em>Beaucoup de douleur comme si cela<em>  
>Shouldn't have to be experienced<br>_N'aurait pas du être vécu_  
>I'm still reeling from the loss,<br>_Je titube encore suite à cette perte_  
>Still a little bit delirious<br>_Je délire encore un peu_

_J'ai mal, tellement mal Seeley et tu n'es pas là pour sécher mes larmes… Je crois que tout ce qu'on a vécu n'aurait jamais du arriver, j'ai envie d'oublier, de tout brûler ! Oui, tout… Je ne crois plus en rien, je viens de me réveiller d'un beau rêve, la chute n'est pas drôle Seeley… Non, pas drôle du tout… Mais tu es instinctif et moi je suis logique… Je veux juste oublier Seeley… Parce que cette petite main que je tiens dans ma main, c'est la plus belle chose que je possède mais aussi le plus lourd fardeau de ma vie…_

Near to you, I am healing  
><em>Près de toi, je guéris<em>  
>But it's taking so long<br>_Mais ça prend tellement de temps_  
>'cause though he's gone<br>_Car malgré qu'il soit parti_  
>And you are wonderful<br>_Et que tu sois merveilleux_  
>It's hard to move on<br>_C'est dur de passer à autre chose_  
>Yet, I'm better near to you.<br>_Pour l'instant, je me sens mieux près de toi_

_Même lorsque tu étais avec Hannah je n'ai jamais ressentie une chose pareille… J'ai juste envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête… Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit ! Et tu avais promis qu'on serrait ensemble jusqu'au bout, tu as menti ! Tu m'as menti… Et maintenant je me retrouve dans le noir, comme avant avec cette petite main, que j'entraine avec moi… Tu as su penser toutes mes blessures, IL est merveilleux Seeley, mais c'est toi que je veux ! _

You and I have something different  
><em>Toi et moi avons quelque chose de différent<em>  
>And I'm enjoying it cautiously<br>_Et j'apprécie cela avec précaution_  
>I'm battle scarred,<br>_Je lutte effrayée_  
>But I am working oh so hard<br>_Mais je fais de mon mieux_  
>To get back to who I used to be<br>_Pour redevenir celle que j'étais_

_Nous avions quelque chose de différent, tu t'en souviens ? Nous avions ce regard qui nous était propre, ce sourire ! Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de les avoir oubliés… Mais après tout ces tout ce que j'ai toujours voulus… Mais maintenant c'est lui qui tiens SA main et je ne le supporte pas, je lutte dans le noir pour oublier ton visage, pour redevenir celle que j'étais…J'ai tout essayé Seeley ! Rien n'y fait…_

He's disappearing, fading steadily  
><em>u a<em>Well, I'm so close to being yours,  
><em>Je suis presque tienne<em>  
>Won't you stay with me, please<br>_Ne voudrais-tu pas rester avec moi, s'il te plait ?_

_J'arrive presque à me donner entièrement à lui… Mais je te revois sans cesse tenir NOTRE enfant et lui chanter des chansons… Je nous revois rire, je la revois ce balançant sur la petite balançoire au fond du jardin… Je revois les étés chauds où nous allions à la plage… Mais quand je regarde à côté de moi, c'est un autre que je vois… Et je ne le supporte plus, reviens s'il te plait, Reviens._

Near to you, I am healing  
><em>Près de toi, je guéris<em>  
>But it's taking so long<br>_Mais ça prend tellement de temps_  
>'cause though he's gone<br>_Car malgré qu'il soit parti_  
>And you are wonderful<br>_Et que tu sois merveilleux_  
>It's hard to move on<br>_C'est dur de passer à autre chose_  
>Yet, I'm better near to you<br>_Pour l'instant, je me sens mieux près de toi_

_Tu m'as vu tomber, tu m'as relevé… Tu as pensé mes blessures, tu m'as souris quand j'étais seule… Et je revois sans cesse cette journée qui avait si bien commencée… Nous étions dans un parc avec notre petite Abby… Tu joué avec Parker, et tout à coup on a entendu un coup de feu, et je t'ai vu tomber… Parker à crié, la petite c'est mise à pleurer, et j'ai couru vers toi… Il y avait du sang partout, qui coulait et coulait encore de l'arrière de ton crâne et ce trou si profond sur ton front… Et j'ai pleuré, mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé, pour sécher les larmes qui dévalaient mon visage… J'ai eu mal, tellement mal… Parce que je savais que je ne guérirais jamais… Tu étais merveilleux. Et je me sens bien que lorsque tu es près de moi …._

I only know that  
><em>Je sais seulement que<em>  
>I am better where you are<br>_Je me sens mieux où tu es_  
>I only know that<br>_Je sais seulement que_  
>I am better where you are<br>_Je me sens mieux où tu es_  
>I only know that I belong<br>_Je sais seulement que j'ai ma place_  
>Where you are<br>_Où tu es_

_Les années ont passé… Et je suis resté enfermé dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie cette petite main… Sully est revenu, j'ai juste voulu tourner la page, construire autre chose, pour t'oublier… Abby avait 8 ans… Mais je sais que ma j'ai ma place où tu es, et seulement là… J'ai voulu avancer sans regarder derrière… Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre les pieds dans le cimetière où tu as été enterré, parce que j'ai refusé de te dire AU REVOIR, ce jour là… Et lorsque je mis rendrais pour la première fois se serra pour te dire BONJOUR…_

Near to you, I am healing  
><em>Près de toi, je guéris<em>  
>But it's taking so long<br>_Mais ça prend tellement de temps_  
>'cause though he's gone<br>_Car malgré qu'il soit parti_  
>And you are wonderful<br>_Et que tu sois merveilleux_  
>It's hard to move on<br>_C'est dur de passer à autre chose_  
>Yet, I'm better near to you<br>_Pour l'instant, je me sens mieux près de toi_

_Le temps à passé, assassin, emportant avec lui le rire des enfants, de nos enfants, et je me demande comment j'ai pus continuer à avancer, aujourd'hui je ne veux plus faire semblant… Abby est partie pour l'université, Parker est devenu un homme, il c'est marié et il va bientôt être papa… Je crois que tout ce qui m'a toujours retenu dans ce monde est accomplie alors je vais me laissé glisser dans les abysses de la mort pour te rejoindre, je fais pénétrer simplement le couteau dans ma veine… C'est presque naturel, je ne sens plus rien, je perd pied… Je souris, enfin… Je revois cette journée, si parfaite… Qui a tourné au cauchemar… Et enfin je peux te dire bonjour… Enfin, je peux Guérir…_

_**On ce retrouve bientôt sur ma fic avec le PDV de Sweets ! **_


End file.
